


Roma Fade

by VaughnPerm



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, Based off Andrew Bird songs, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Gavin is a stupid android hating thot, Police Partners, Suicide Attempt, Tags and shit will change later lmao, Yes I know Gavin is gay but just pretend he's not for this fic please, oof, there will be sex eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-09-17 07:12:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16970124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaughnPerm/pseuds/VaughnPerm
Summary: Roma, a brand-new RK700 model, has the pleasure of being sent to work at one of the highest performing police departments in Michigan, only to have her blossoming dreams crushed by the handsome yet hot-tempered Detective Gavin Reed. Hoping to befriend him and turn him back into the once great detective Fowler mentioned him to be, Roma and Gavin set out on homicide cases throughout Detroit, bringing justice to the human part of the Android-Revolution-torn city, and becoming much closer to each other than the two would formally believed.





	1. Are You Serious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starships_and_Stopwatches](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starships_and_Stopwatches/gifts).



> yes i know gavin is gay shut up. i had a dream about him poppin my android pussy so this fic was just bound to happen.

Each movement was assumed to be calculated. Each step to each artificial breath, and it had been that way for the short amount of time the android had been on. Of course, she knew that not everything was calculated- just her and every other android who had been manufactured by Cyberlife. She was programmed to understand human unpredictability, but she had never seen it before. Unknowingly, as she walked into the department, today would be the day she finally would view it.

“Excuse me, are you Detective Gavin Reed?” the young RK700 android asked, smiling her bright smile as she leaned forward slightly over his desk, eagerly, in a way she calculated to be nonthreatening to humans. Her short brown curls followed her pale face, bouncing gently alongside her dark brown eyes. Her curls were dark and full, and almost hid her LED, if only it hadn’t constantly shined so brightly at the side of her head.  

The man in question ignored her, his eyes glued intently to the computer screen where he continued to type at his computer, that she quickly scanned to see that it was an outdated model.  Whoever the man was, whether he was Detective Reed or not, was cold, his demeanor matching perfectly with the department’s perfectly, except that he was quiet unlike the never ending phone chirps and awkward small talk that took up the large room.

She frowned, somewhat hurt at his disregard of her but no more than annoyed. She blinked quickly and her dark eyebrows scrunched. The android refused to let this man get in the way of her mission. She sucked in a deep breath and hardened her tone- “Excuse me, sir, I asked you-“

“Oh my god,” he exclaimed loudly, aggravated, pushing himself playfully away from his computer desk. The chair rolled slowly to a stop, and he looked up at her. “Yes. I am Detective Gavin Reed,” the Detective so obviously mocked her, his tone slightly feminine and upturning at the end. She found herself unsure on how to respond, and only stared, evaluating his body movements from every breath to each twitch. His smile was malicious, as if he were about to jump up and harm her at any second. Despite this subconscious fear, she continued to stare at him. She did one last inspection of him-her eyes running over his body before settling on his cold, grey visions.

The android suddenly smiled, her decision settling on kindness rather than an irritable tone. She erased any nervousness from her- She hadn’t even introduced herself yet, and she could feel his hatred for her. She placed her hands behind her back in an attempt to seem more innocent, and she widened her smile. “I’m Roma, an RK700 model sent from Cyberlife to help assist you in your cases,” Roma said calm and slow yet in an assertive manner, as in there was no pushing her around. Reed’s smile had turned into an emotionless face as she made her way through her introduction, and when she finished, he stood up quickly, sending the chair flying back into the divider, causing a few of the faces in the building to stare. Her LED flushed violently at the side of her head, and she remained unsure of the next course of action.

_“Fowler! You fuck!”_  Detective Reed yelled clearly and viciously, a small feeling of rally befalling onto Roma as she watched him storm through the department’s floor. Roma quickly corrected her functionality, telling it she understood of the heat rise, and she followed close behind him, taking her assignment to heart. People watched as he stormed through and Roma blindly trotted after him, her odd chirpiness clearing his barbarous strut into the captain’s office. As the pair entered the office, the door closed softly behind Roma, a soft _click!_ behind her that Roma admired before Reed’s irate attack echoed throughout the small room. The indignant detective wasted no time with his anger, walking up to the captain’s desk and slamming his hands down loudly, causing Roma to flinch slightly, and yet she took a step forward, taking her place behind him.

“Why the fuck does plastic bitch-“ Reed paused, pointing at her, his eyes not leaving the captain as he yelled. “-think she’s my partner? Huh?” he looked at her, his eyes filled with hatred. Roma took an involuntary step back as Fowler shot up, his voice somehow even more deafening than Detective Reed’s. “Because she _is_ your partner! You’re out of control, Gavin, I can see it a goddamn mile away!” he screamed into Reed’s face, who only seethed anger, staring back at the captain and barely moving.

Reed breathed heavily, his eyes wide. He suddenly let out a large gasp of air, his tone changed. “Out of control?” He asked casually, his voice light-hearted as if he were innocent. _“Out of control?!”_ he yelled unexpectedly into the captain’s face, back to his old ways. “I’m not ‘out of control’! I just do things a different way!” he screamed, annoyed, and the captain responded rapidly. “You threaten Hank’s partner every goddamn time you see him, Gavin! You haven’t gotten a case completed without a casualty in weeks! This is for your own good! Now get the fuck out of my office before I fire you!” Fowler listed, pointing at the door.

Gavin stuttered and stepped around nervously, unsure of what to say. _“Fuck!”_ he hissed and turned on his heels, striding towards the door, purposely bumping into Roma as he passed, forcing her to take a step back to steady herself. Roma ignored his hostility and turned towards Captain Fowler, smiling as if nothing had just occurred. “I look forward to working with the Detroit Police Department, sir,” she greeted kindly. He ignored her and waved towards the door that Detective Reed had passed through only moments before. Roma’s smile faded as she turned and exited, following after Gavin back to his desk.

Exiting the captain’s office she felt all eyes on her, but she only ignored them and continued to saunter back towards his desk, where he sat, fuming, his mouth pouted and his eyebrows scrunched. The image of Detective Reed’s anger reminded Roma of the similar pictures she had seen in books about dealing with difficult children during cases. She doubted that giving her new partner a toy would calm him down though, so she stood awkwardly in front of his desk.

Roma watched patiently as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, finally turning to her and staring at her with the same cold stare as before.  “You get in my way, and I’ll trash you, you got that?” he threatened, but she remained unmoving, not scared of the man who sat before her.  She only blinked. “Of course, Detective Reed. It’s my job to help you, not make your job difficult. If you have any suggestions about how I can better assist you, I’m open to hearing them,” she smiled, and he flustered, leaning back into his chair, unsure how to respond.

Detective Reed gulped awkwardly and examined the room before turning back once again to Roma. Roma thought she saw a faint smile on his scruffed face, composing his response for her, opening his mouth, only to be interrupted. “Reed, I got a case for ya’,” a woman said, walking up and dropping the case file on his desk. Reed turned away from Roma and towards the woman. “Hello to you too, Tina,” Reed responded, picking up the file and staring at it. “A paper file? What is this, the twenties?” he smiled, joking with her like he would a friend.

The woman’s face remained straight though. “Don’t be a jackass, Reed. It’s evidence we just received this morning,” she said. He looked at her confused, then back at Roma, as if waiting for her to say something. “What does receiving it this morning have to do with it’s form of delivery?” she asked, and the woman turned away from Gavin, startled, and towards Roma, shocked as if the android had just magically appeared out of nowhere.

“It’s a letter from the killer. To a case that’s been open for thirty five years.”


	2. Chemical Switches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While going to investigate a suspect, Gavin and Roma share a brief moment together in his car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hnhnhnggim lazy kill me

“Why won’t you let me read the file, Detective Reed?” Roma asked, reaching around thinly in the air in attempt to snatch it from the taller man, who only flailed it away from her prying grasp. “Because, you don’t need to read it, it’s my case,” he hissed rudely into her pale face. “Just sit down, I’ll read it aloud,” he pointed towards his desk chair, and she plopped down, no less annoyed than before, her arms crossed, her gaze sour as he performed. He removed papers from his desk and sat down on the opening he had created, rubbing his temples tiredly. _“Jesus Christ,”_ she heard him mumble, irritated, before opening the tan folder.

He stared at it quietly, his sharp grey eyes running over the paper. The man’s nefarious frown slowly turning into a cocky smile. _“Holy shit,”_ he sang playfully, Roma watching him in confusion. “This case opened when I was still shitting myself…” he muttered unconsciously, and Roma smiled and let out a small laugh. Reed heard it and looked over at her. Expecting harsh eyes, Roma corrected herself quickly, biting her lower lip gently to prevent her further smile. She was dim when his constant coldness felt warm. He stared at her in a way of interest instead of his usual predatory glare, and she briskly felt her soft form of rapture. Unknowingly to her, her LED flashed red for less than a second.

Roma anticipated his response, running over multiple possible occurrences that could ensue. Instead, he closed the file and hesitantly handed it to her, his sharp grey eyes peering gently into her brown. “Why don’t you take a look at it. Maybe your wires or whatever can find something the department missed,” he commented, the file still hanging in his larger hand in front of her. Roma raised her small hand cautiously before accepting the file, grasping it and bringing towards her, opening it once again.

She read the file slowly, absorbing all of the information she read.

_Victim Judith Santiago was fifty-two at the time of death. Brown eyes and greying hair. She was almost six feet tall. Abnormally muscular. She was found outside of her bookstore at 6:17 PM, with the official cause of death said to be from a fall._

_Not many suspects. One ex-husband, Alan Santiago, was apparently at a bar heavily drinking at 7:00 PM, only two miles away. Another was the garbage man who said he found her, one seventy-two year old Danny Bradham, but he was quickly cleared when security footage caught him smoking at the time of the murder._

_A man who was apparently writing her life story, twenty-nine year old Floyd Bonomo, helped assist the detectives as best as he could. Still couldn’t solve it._

Lastly was the letter that laid still in the baggie. The android picked the baggie up, examining it in her small hand before returning her gaze over to Detective Reed, who sat unmoving, staring at Roma patiently. “Would you like me to read it aloud?” Roma offered, and he quietly nodded, folding his arms and taking a large sigh. Roma smiled and began reading.

_“It’s been thirty-five years since I killed Jude. All thirty-five of these years have been miserable for me. Her death was an accident. We had been drinking and we fought, and she slipped out the window. All I could do was watch as she fell, I was so scared. I killed the only woman I had ever loved. I should have confessed when I was questioned. I didn’t. I’m too cowardly. I write this letter only so that the police know the truth, forgive me,”_

As Roma read, a feeling overwhelmed her, and she suddenly felt down. She blinked quickly to rid of possible.  She placed the letter into her lap hesitantly, still a bit shocked, and beholded her new partner. As Roma attempted to compose herself, Reed eyed her, she noticed, when an emotion she couldn’t read. It was quiet before he sighed. “Well, he’s not much of a writer, whoever he is. It’s obviously the husband,” Reed joked, standing up and wrapping himself in his leather jacket before Roma could give a word out.

“Wait, Detective, I don’t think-“ Roma stood up, prepared to argue her view. “Listen tin can, I’ve been in this business for a while, I know how it works,” Reed tested her, and she shut her mouth. She  watched him as he lifted his shirt slightly and hooked his badge on his left hip, hanging from his pants, exposing hid dark underwear and a tanned area of his naval. Her LED reddened and flashed violently, and Roma felt warm as she stared, his next comment almost flying over her head. “But, you know, you’re right, you don’t think. Let’s go, plastic,” he told her, and she struggled to find words, still flustered by his flash seconds earlier. Her mouth gaped and she blinked quickly, her processers quickly trying to find the correct words.  

He gazed at her dangerously, and she felt herself melt under his harsh regard. “Do you have something you’d like to say?” he questioned, and she shut her mouth quickly, blinking heavily and taking a large breath. “No, Detective,” she muttered, and he smiled evilly.

 “Then let’s get going,”

✲✲✲✲

“Well? Get in,” Gavin gestured towards his car as he opened the door for himself. The android only stared at him. “Hey, are you deaf? Get in the fucking car,” he ordered, and she uncomfortably walked over to the shotgun as if she had a stick up her ass, clicking open the door and climbing in. He flopped in awkwardly and ignited the key, the car’s engine rumbling to life. As soon as the car started, the radio began playing loudly, causing the brainless android next to him to jump in fear.

Gavin dialed the music down quickly. “What, are you afraid of music? Seriously?” he asked, staring harshly at her, and she frowned. “No. It just caught me off guard,” she responded unconfidently, and he let out a soft chuckle. She was so nervous that he actually had to stop himself from bursting out laughing, and it reminded him of the times where androids had always looked at him with their lifeless robot eyes like he was an idiot. This was karma, he guessed- stupid bitch.

✲✲✲✲

Roma looked at the stuffed cat ornament dangling playfully from the rear-view mirror. It was cute, she thought, something a young child would possess. It was pink with a smiley face and a long curly tail, finished off with a pastel blue collar. Roma imagined that it was something she would’ve had if she had grown up. She was unaware of Gavin who gazed at her, and then to his toy.

“Why are you staring at it?” he asked his voice filled with irritation and contempt for her. His eyebrows were scrunched as he leered at her, but Roma only smiled and blinked, turning to him. “It’s cute,” she answered simply. Reed took in a deep breath and turned away from her quickly, a soft blush filling his face, as her answer had caught him off guard. The drive felt thorny; with each breath Roma felt fear of an outburst from her partner who drove silently, his eyes averting throughout the streets for pedestrians and other automobiles. Bravery took hold of her minutes after the car’s ignition, and she opened her soft lips, ready to insert her opinion into the mind of the young detective whether or not he liked it.

“I feel bad for the man who wrote the letter,” she commented quietly, and stared out the passenger window. Roma felt Reed’s eyes on her despite staring out at the passing houses. She calculated his responses based off of his past behavior, only for them to be washed away with a simple “Why?”, shocking her and causing her to avert her gaze unto him. She was mellow as she responded. “He said that she was the only woman he ever loved and that her death was an accident. If someone I loved died accidently by my hand, I…” she paused, unable to find her thoughts.

Trickles of rain fell from the grey sky, painting the world with the clear gloss. It bathed the car- the intersection- the red light that sat stubbornly above and in front of them. Inside the car, everything was dry- the tension that hung in the small space, but not the people. Despite this, Gavin’s eyes laid glass-like on the woman beside him, as if rain had filled him and was planning its’ escape. Roma stared back into his eyes, and her LED flashed crazily like it had many times throughout the day. She felt the sudden urge to touch him, to feel his scars and his prickly hair on her fingertips _. It would be so easy right_ _now_ , she thought, _to reach out and place my hand upon his cheek._ Their breathing became heavy, and she felt her hand twitch, and felt confused by her sudden inability to calculate his response to her possible touch.

With what felt like hours to her, was only seconds to him, but time nonetheless, time that was interrupted by a sudden cacophony on _honks!_ behind them.

 _“Fuck!”_ Reed hissed, his eyes breaking away from Roma and back to the road, where he quickly stepped on the gas pedal, propelling the car forward into the intersection and sending Roma hastily against the passenger seat. _“Don’t fucking distract me while I’m driving, tin can!”_ the detective complained, but lacking any real malice in his voice. Roma sat still, continuing to stare longingly at the unaware detective.

She felt a wetness below her.


End file.
